


朝圣

by AlminRomance1998



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, 善白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 一次“成功”的出逃，一次“成功”的镇压行动；在一切的最后，一罪与百善将为白夜拂去所有的罪恶与伤痛。
Relationships: One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds/WhiteNight (Lobotomy Corporation), WhiteNight (Lobotomy Corporation) & Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	朝圣

**Author's Note:**

> *：白夜中心，含大量自家员工，前70%oc&白夜（非cp关系，后30%一罪与百善x白夜  
> *：没具体研究过《圣经》，如有出入请全当我在胡扯  
> *：！ooc&bug&部分拟人&私设&自我理解！

“我想，我们得开始工作了。”

紫罗兰的光幕随着访客的到来消逝，埃卢迎着一片刺眼的光芒踏入白夜的收容室。她调节着逆卡巴拉计数器，重置了挂于墙面的时钟，抱着记录工作进程的笔记本，轻车熟路地跨过横截收容室的警戒线。

黑发的姑娘等着浮于半空的异想体飞到自己跟前。白夜的五对翅膀向外伸展，蓬松的羽毛圣洁无暇，微微带起轻柔的风，犹如人类臆想中的天使。

“虽然书里并不是这么写的。”

“汝方才说了什么？”

“没什么，您不必在意。”埃卢扯出一个营业式的微笑，她早已习惯与白夜交谈时收容室里震动耳膜的回声。但毕竟不是所有人都心甘情愿地为异想体付出，埃卢耳麦里的通讯线路被单向切断了八成以上，而好消息是，她在接下来的几个小时里，将与白夜拥有一段无人打扰的‘二人时光’。“沟通工作，持续120分钟。您不介意我坐在这儿吧？”

白夜默许了她，血红的瞳孔里映着姑娘淡漠的倒影。收容室地面的温度勉强能让人接受，感谢薄暝外套不只是伤害抗性极高，保暖性也不低，埃卢从口袋里掏出一本自备的小型手账，和公司分发的报告本一起叠放在大腿上。

作为执行工作的员工，埃卢有义务挑起一个让工作对象感兴趣的话题，她抬起头询问：“那么，您有什么想要聊聊的吗？”而ALEPH的异想体只是看着她，舒展开的翅膀遮住些许吊顶投下的灯光。白夜表现得是如此的无害，似一个一尘不染的婴儿，祂来此救赎众生，倾听每一位员工的不安与无措，赦宥每一位门徒的罪孽与恶行。

埃卢轻声叹气，她为白夜生分的沉默感到沮丧。“我最近又读了些《新约》的内容，记了点觉得很有趣的部分，您想听听吗？”她翻开自己的手账，与本人平时的工作报告大相径庭，那些随手写下的字母占据着纸张的每一个角落。将垂落的发丝别到耳后，姑娘诵读经文的姿态仿佛一位虔诚的信徒，她念道：

> “耶稣对他说：‘约拿的儿子西门，你是蒙福的，因为这不是任何人启示你的，而是我在天上的父启示你的。我还告诉你：你是彼得，我要把我的教会建造在这磐石上，阴间的权柄也不能胜过他。’”

> “后来，耶稣又出去，到了加利利湖边。众人都来到他那里，他就教导他们。耶稣往前走，看见亚勒腓的儿子利未在税关坐着。耶稣对他说：‘你跟从我！’利未就站起来，跟从了耶稣。”

翅膀投下的阴影笼罩了她，盖在她的头顶，埃卢再次抬起头来，白夜那如人类胚胎般娇小的身体正好浮在她的面前。她与祂对视，鲜红的禁果蛊惑人心。她不禁开口背道：

> “耶稣对他们说：‘我不是拣选了你们十二个门徒吗？但你们中间有一个是魔鬼。’”

“汝为何对这些起了兴趣？”白夜问道，扇动着翅膀拉开与人类的距离，祂往半空飞去，人类女性的目光选择了追随祂。

“我在钟声的低语里隐约听到和这些非常相似的内容，一时兴起。”埃卢合上手账，又拿笔在工作记录表上随意涂了几下。“您曾说过您来自终末的世界，并无留念，只是在此驻足。”

“您为何会想要救赎众生呢？”抛出问题的瞬间她便后悔了。异想体为人类心灵的具象化，而属于一名医生的最纯粹的愿望，又能是什么呢？

毫无悬念，当收容室里再次回响起白夜的声音，埃卢听见了她意料之中的答案：“因吾听见尔等的哭喊。而吾与尔等同在。故吾，不会抛弃任何人。”

“可是，所有的人类都值得您去救赎吗？”她再次发问，白夜瞥了她一眼，悠悠地道出一段并非回答的话语。

“约翰福音，第14章，23节。”那是《新约圣书》的经文，四福音书中最迟写成的书卷。埃卢目不转睛地凝视着伊甸园的苹果，灿金的荆棘之冠仿佛下一秒就会落下。她回答道：

> “耶稣回答说‘人若爱我，就必须遵守我的道，我父也必爱他，并且我们要他那里去，与他同住。’”

意思便是了。世人为自身犯下的罪恶悔痛，为自己遭受的罪孽哭喊，神受他们的虔诚所唤，允了神救主去到他们中间，祂道成肉身，来作生命，为世人带去福音。白夜自称为神，在此创造奇迹。埃卢为此愤慨，异想体绝不是神，他们没有义务为人类祝福。

“但白夜，你只是一名医生。”她在不知不觉间僭越了，跨过那条不应碰触的警戒线。“就算是上帝也只能去爱与祂同道之人，更何况一位医生。白夜，你来不及......您不必要去拯救所有人。”

埃卢理应为她的无知与无礼付出代价，可惜那可怖的鸟喙面具并没有余下她的那一面。白夜留下的印记没有印在她的额前，她的左背是黎明破晓时的寂静和光辉，右背则是乐园门前森森白骨的鸟翼。微小的痛楚降临在任何时候，那羽翼连接她的骨骼，令她差点拿不起书写的笔。她微微皱着眉问道：“那些多余的翅膀，难道不疼吗？”

“汝怀着与祂相同的想法。”

“祂？”

没有理会人类的疑问，白夜将目光移向了收容室的墙面。“汝该离开了。”

埃卢随着白夜的视线望去，钟表的时针正好旋转了将近两格。工作的时间结束了，她无奈地站起身，推门离开时确认了显示工作结果的指示灯，警戒性的橙色刺痛了她的眼。

“请，宽恕我的冒犯。”

“汝本无罪，何来宽恕。”白夜并没有过多展示出祂的情绪，赤色的光幕又罩下来，隔在祂和埃卢中间。“吾......想去到世人中间。”

“您是指 ‘散步申请’吗？”人类姑娘回应道，带着些许的无可奈何。“恕我无能，但您也知道，您的申请很难批下来......”

“无妨。”白夜的回声透过半开的大门隐约传到走廊上，埃卢没来得及反应，耳边划过的刺激性电流让她下意识地捂住左耳。耳麦里传来同辈的同僚一反常态的慌张问话：“埃卢！你现在在哪儿？”

“我？我还在白夜这儿啊。”

“刚才的黄昏考验，有一只血色的黎明往你那逃了，你有没有看到？”

血色的黎明。埃卢四下搜寻着那迷你小丑的身影，瘦小的人型生物伴着摇铃的响声跑过走廊，可是还没等到薄暝大剑出鞘，小丑便消失在了小型炸弹的烟雾里。

“啧，让它跑了。我估计那玩意儿往福利部......”

没等她话说完，震耳欲聋的钟声夹杂着三级警报的红色警示灯划破空气，埃卢感觉自己的大脑在嘶吼，耳麦里同事的喊话被气泡的爆破音所掩盖。她即刻意识到了时态发展的严重性，当她回身检查时，偌大的收容室里，只剩下时钟的指针依旧规律地跳动。

“通知主管！快！”她朝耳麦里大声指示，挣扎着推开收容室的铁门冲到走廊上，第十三下古老的钟声正好响彻设施的每一个角落。

“编号T-03-46异想体，白夜，突破收容！请立即组织镇压小组！”

白夜曾经愤怒地质问过他：主啊，您为什么只向我们显现，而不去拯救世人？

而他的回答很简单：他们不爱我，也必不爱我父。若世人不曾向我们祈祷，为何要向他们显现。

何等的傲慢，何等的愚蠢，白夜如此评价。世人正遭受苦难，你作为以马内利，怎能如此无情，对他们置之不顾。这不符合他的信仰，这不符合他的本愿，这不符合他的道义！

那就由我来否定你，由我来取代你。我将治愈众生的肉体，我将祝福众生的灵魂，我将赦宥众生的罪孽。乐园的大门将因我的敲击而开启，无比璀璨的道路将展示在世人面前！

虔诚的使徒拿着能够赦免一切罪孽的十字架徘徊于设施中，镰刀起落为了收割生命，长枪挥舞为了扫平异论，权杖高举为了铭刻誓言。

惶恐的员工止步于连接走廊的大门前，白夜漂浮在空旷的休息大厅里，祂垂目看向地板上堆积的尸体，轻声道出安慰的词句：你的呼唤已传到我的耳边，再过不久，我将为你带来新生。

“白夜！”薄暝大剑在空中划出一道完美的弧线，毫无悬念地砍下了其中一位使徒的头颅。白夜闻声望去，黑发双翅的人类女性与她的同伴站在一起，带着满脸的不可置信和难以言喻的悲愤。

“汝前来见吾，”祂的声音依旧回荡在大厅里，邀请的话语震动每位员工的耳膜。“埃卢，吾将指引汝，汝便与吾同在。”

“容我......改日再考虑。”埃卢再度拾起薄暝大剑，右侧的羽翼通过肩胛骨传来钻心的疼痛，但她绝不能松开手中的剑。同伴的支援已经到位，余下的使徒被拦在大厅的另一侧，埃卢朝着白夜跃去，大剑挥出，削落几枚无暇的羽毛，而她根本感受不到砍中物体的实感。

“吾，就在汝眼前。”白夜仿佛在笑，嘲弄着人类的弱小无能。祂猛地扬起翅膀，将人类击退好几步远。

只可惜了这真挚的爱慕之情。白夜叨念着，展开翅膀高声歌唱，耀眼的光圈绕于祂的四周，接着扩散开去，唤醒沉睡的灵魂。手持镰刀的使徒再度起身，回应属于他主的召唤，埃卢反手将剑竖至身后，正好挡住迎面落下的镰刃。

> “你不要害怕，因为我与你同在。不要惊惶，因为我是你的神。我必坚固你，我必帮助你，我必用我公义的右手扶持你。”

那是诱惑的耳语，随着光圈的扩散浸入灵魂深处。利刃相触迸发出刀光剑影，可人类的身体如何与受祝福之躯相比，埃卢的手臂颤抖，尽管失乐园竖起的铁锥为她打着掩护，法杖生出的流星替她抚平了伤口。

白夜俯视着地上的死斗，人类为躲避使徒的攻击接连后退。祂突然没来由地想起，“转化”也只不过发生在转瞬即逝之间。于是娇小的身体微微前倾，赤红的粒子逐渐聚集在白夜面前，微不足道的痛楚掠过，将代替一个覆盖紫罗兰花瓣的吻。

但是祂失败了，使徒的镰刀骤然停在半空，从后背传来的撕心裂肺感让祂想起地狱燃烧的业火。白夜回身看去，刺眼的光束自天而降，笼罩祂并带走祂的意识和力量。圣歌的余音在耳边回荡，当死亡本身降临，再强壮的身躯或超凡的智慧都已无关紧要。在死亡面前，世间的万物都皆为平等，连白夜也不例外。

“约……书亚……”白夜轻声唤道，使不上力的羽翼再也无法支撑祂的身体，祂从空中跌落，坠入一个温暖的怀抱。

“你负责带祂回去吧，剩下的事交给我们来收拾。”同僚向她提议。埃卢跪坐在地上，白夜就蜷缩在她的手臂间，凌乱的白羽夹杂着斑斑血迹。“嗯，我带祂回去。”

她仓促起身，向着人群赔笑，抱着白夜逃离那些注视的目光。十字架刺穿使徒的胸膛，失去行动能力的躯体就这样矗立在过道上，周围便是文职面色绝望的尸体。埃卢已经记不起那十二个同事的名字与样貌了，印象里只剩白夜脱去漆黑的衣装，无暇的圣婴降临世间的盛景。

待一人一异想体终于回到昏暗的收容单元，埃卢习惯地想去打开照明设施，却被一股不明的力量拉住了手腕。“我累了，你退下吧。”白夜的声音不比平时，似孩童的唱诗环绕在耳畔。祂挣脱姑娘的环抱，留下一个稍显疲惫的落寞背影。

房主下达了逐客令，埃卢无奈地退出，将圣洁的胎儿贻在收容室的阴影里。她错过了一场专属午夜的永恒盛宴，靠着白夜收容单元外的走廊墙壁站了好几个小时，而主管没有再派给她新的工作。当同僚透过耳麦通知她该下班了时，逆卡巴拉计数器依旧和其连接的房间一样灰暗无光。

“我真该去申请一次一罪与百善的沟通工作……”她双手遮眼，懊悔地轻叹道。

逆卡巴拉抑制器的数值在上升，白夜清楚地知道。放到往常，他应该收起翅膀，陷入冬眠般的沉睡。但今天，他不能。

推开收容室的铁门变成了一件不算容易的事。抑制力的力量压得他无法飞行，久违的用双足行走的感觉并不好，脑叶公司的地板温度太低，每走几步，白夜就得靠在墙壁上喘好一会气。他不知道这具酷似人类的身躯究竟能撑多久，是否能支撑他抵达目的地。

深夜的公司寂静得悄无声息，沿途的收容室都大门紧闭。白夜无意窥探那玻璃窗背后的情景，他拖着临近崩溃的身体踉跄地前行，穿过中央本部漫长的过道和大厅，险些摔倒在情报部的环形长廊前。

白夜扶着锈迹斑斑的墙壁歇息，指尖拂过干涸的血痕带起点点粉末。这具临时的躯体犹人类的孩童那般稚嫩，银白的发丝因为些许汗液黏在额前，无力煽动的翅膀耷在背后。而抑制力的压迫依旧从头至脚，使他每踏出一步，沉重的呼吸声都有可能吵醒睡梦中的异想体。

情报部暗紫色的夜间照明晃得白夜有些头晕，他逃离那充满宗教祭坛般幻觉的房间，跌坐在通向控制部的电梯里。鹅黄的灯光打在他身上，让白夜想起耶和华的洗礼。在他无法验证真实与否的记忆里，他踩着泉边的泥土和卵石，看着圣神的泉水顺着那人的棕发滴下。荆棘生在他们的脚边，那人不顾尖刺划破皮肤的疼痛，摘下一条编为藤冠，接着给予他，置于他的头顶。

反抗抑制力着实是件愚蠢的行为，白夜在即将跌倒之际后知后觉的发出感悟。反正他又不是第一次那么无情，以马内利怎会无权向他降下责罚，那人曾无数次阻止他的“救世”，毫不犹豫地将冰冷的尖锥刺入他的心脏。

但想象中的痛楚并没有从身上的任何部位传来，白夜惊愕地抬头，发现一罪与百善稳稳地接住了他幼小的身体。他们跪坐在控制部的侧休息室里，白夜扑倒在一罪与百善的白袍上，面露慈祥的中年男子土棕色的发间，缠绕着长满倒刺的荆棘。

“约书亚……”白夜唤着记忆中他的名字。

“何事？”

白夜苦笑着，稚嫩的手抚上神子的脸庞：“我来赎罪了。”

他感觉到更加茂密的荆棘攀上二人的身体，从脚腕升到小腿，割破人类的脆弱皮肤。

“你何来的罪？”

这话问得多无辜啊。以马内利拥抱他，安慰他，亲吻他的前额。

“我杀了他们不是吗？”白夜怎会不知道忏悔的流程，他向一罪与百善细数那些门徒的名字：彼得、安德烈、西庇太之子雅各、约翰、腓力、巴多罗买、托马斯、马太、亚勒腓之子雅各、达太、西门、犹大。那十二个名字刻在他的钟盘上，连恒沙和海水都不能将其抹去。

“他们死了，变成了人类所称的怪物。”血液从荆棘划破的伤口渗出、滴落，染红彼此的白袍。一罪与百善静静地倾听着，双臂搁在白夜的腰间，防止那幼童的身体因无力而滑落。“因为我吻了他们，他们经了我的洗礼。”

白夜深知自己的不完美，他在宗教上、政治上和社会上，都被人类打上了失败的标签——他是不够理想的数字6。

他闭上眼，不再去看神子的表情。那荆棘已经缠上了他的小臂，无数细碎的伤口绽开，疼痛和血液混杂着抑制力，快要击碎他的意识。“人类称，他们被我诅咒了。我是撒旦，是园中的蛇，他们受我引诱，堕落在生死之间。”

“她说得好有道理。我只是医生，我没办法去救……”

他停下了，确切地说，是一罪与百善让他停下了。他的指腹抵上白夜的唇瓣，将尚未出口的话语止在后者的喉间。

“他们得到了永生。”一罪与百善附在他的耳边说道，轻柔的语气好似想要将他诓哄入睡。“他们深眠，若是你呼唤他们，他们便会苏醒，与你一同前往，救赎众生。”

“你又何尝不为弥赛亚？白夜，你我本是同生，何来的对与错。”

一罪与百善捂上白夜的双眼，生自乐园的果实本就不应让凡人所见，也不应被凡人断罪。“医生，神，野兽。白夜，莫要用人类的观念束缚自己。”

白夜感到自己的眼角滑过一丝泪水，一罪与百善松开手掌，他便在一片模糊间望向对方深邃且明亮的眼睛。缠绕身体的荆棘不再带来痛楚，渗血的伤口在不知不觉间愈合，白袍上的血迹褪去，他们就如加百列口中的婴孩那般神圣。

“去做你该做的事，白夜。去救赎众生。”他在失去意识前听到对方的低语，他的主绝不曾抛弃他。“而我，只负责回应人类的忏悔。”

一罪与百善拥抱稚幼的孩童，他将白夜横抱而起，在崭新的黎明到来前，将其送往他本该存在的收容室。

第二天一早，埃卢拿着一张填写得相当细致的工作申请单，出现在控制部的休息大厅里。她的同辈同事见到她，带着疑惑地发出感叹：“一罪与百善的工作申请？你认真的？”

埃卢抓着头发苦笑，向同事询问主管的去处，却得到了格外的建议。“你要是真想申请，就应该去中央二本。白夜和祂互换了单元位置，今天这条走廊最里面的收容单元，住的可是你的小基督。”

平时常被评价冷酷无情的同事现在轻笑着，看向公司的战神小姐。埃卢先是惊讶，而后尴尬地将申请单对折，收进外套的口袋里。

“那今天，依旧是拜托你了。”她收到同事递来的一枚袖章，埃卢将那绣着“M”字样的袖章戴在手臂上，圆珠笔在她的指尖旋转一周，又别回夹着工作记录表的文件板。

“嗯，交给我吧！”


End file.
